AH-Ventures in Remnant!
by xBran
Summary: Take Geoff, Jack, Ray, Jeremy, Michael, Lindsay and Gavin and place them in Remnant. What do you get? Crazy fantastic heists that's what! Join me and them as we all go on heisting adventures! Rated M cause while there might be no LEWD but there is, like, A TON of cursing. Its also my first fanfiction! So uhhh...Don't obliterate me i guess.
1. Guys I think we're in Remnant!

"This is Michael syncing on the guide. 123,123."

"This is Gavoo syncing on the guide. 123,123"

"This is Jack syncing on the guide."

"This is Little J syncing on the guide. 123,123"

"This is Lindsay syncing on the guide. 123,123"

"Are we all synced up?"

"No, Jack didn't sync… again.."

"What! No I synced! It was Geoff and Ryan who didn't sync!"

"Well i'm not playing! And where is Ryan?"

"Probably banging Meg somewhere."

"Michael! Why would you say that!"

"Fucking got em Michael."

"Why not? Have you seen there chemistry?"

"That's because they have to work together! Plus Laurey has Ryan on a leash."

"Well then let's go find him!"

Then the remaining AH members got up, and walked out and over to the second part of stage 5. They stopped at Meg's desk, and Gavin is beginning to look at little worried and Michael was the first to pipe up.

"Where the fuck is he?"

"I dunno."

"Wait. I think i hear him, over there."

Low and behold, he was right there. Standing next to Patrick and Meg talking about something, they got into formation behind Ryan and Meg started to laugh as they Surrounded his back. Ryan then turned around and he jumped a bit.

"Heyyy guys? What up?"

"We were waiting for you, wondering where the fuck you were at."

"Well Geoff. I'm right here aren't i?"

"WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT _30 MINUTES_ AGO!"

"Just film without me!"

"It's the galactic craft finale and we need you to set up the server and spawn in the shit."

"Then can we just…. Do it later?"

"We have been waiting for _30 MINUTES RYAN!"_

"Fine… Patrick, Meg we will finish this later."

"Ok!" And Meg walked back to her desk.

"Alright Ryan." And Patrick patted Ryan on the shoulder and walked away.

"Let's go film that dumb let's play now."

* * *

"Uhhh…. R-Ryan? My monitor just sparked." Jeremy half called, half whimpered.

"What the fuck?" Ryan was quickly becoming fucking befuddled.

"Huh?" Jack said, leaning up from his chair.

"Nope, never mind! It's back-wait. No its now saying… something. Come look at this guy's!" Jeremy screen was Flashing black, white and green and some symbols were _Rapidly_ appearing and disappearing.

"What the shit is this? It looks like a bunch of RWBY symbols." Ryan said.

"It is a bunch of RWBY symbols. And seems like it's trying to spell _something. Th-this is, this is the ti-ti-time?_ No." Michael added.

"Nah, it looks more like _This is the...this is the, this is…..THE DAY WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!"_ Ryan was the only one to finally get it and everyone else just nodded and some went "Ohhhhh…" and nodded at the same time. But then Jeremy's computer shut off.

Then a hissing noise appeared. It was coming from the PSU box. Michael slowly took one for the team. And reached his hand down and touched it. It was mildly warm but when he tapped it, the hissing stopped. But then he suddenly fell over.

"Michael!" They shouted!

"Babe!" Lindsay shouted. Then slowly they got tired after touching Michaels body. One by one they fell. Each more scared than the last, Ryan tried to run to the door and fell onto it. His shirt ripped on the handle making him lie face down half his shirt gone. And leaving him half inside half outside, Gavin was slumped head down in the GoT throne Shirtless, Lindsay was laying ontop of michael. Jeremy was in his chair head over the back pants down hands in underwear, jack was head down his desk meatspin open on his computer. Geoff was laying face down on the couch, pants _All_ the way down his pants underwear _completely_ out there.

Over all the AH team was in some funny positions. Meanwhile Joel was looking over the security footage and _stared_ at AH comatose forms and thought " _They'll get up at some point."_ And ALT+TAB`ed away.

Then back at the AH office. The wind in the room began to swirl and circle in random areas. Somehow the wind was not making any noise but you could see the wind moving most of their comatose bodies. Then it stopped, and a _fucking portal opened._ And out came Raven, Winter and Summer looking quite befuddled. They looked over AHs bodies and honestly didn't know what to think. Raven looked to summer and started a conversation;

"Did they know we were coming?"

"I don't think so, but this is… uh... _Something."_ Then Winter decided to add to the conversation.

"Who's going to pick up who? I'll get the midget and the guy face down in his chair. And that's it."

"And i will get the 2 laying on eachother." Raven added.

"I'll finish with the shirtless guy and the man _h-hhalf in the doOOOHAHHAH!_ " Summer fell over at the sight of Ryan laying face down and shirt rippled down his left side, half out the door half in the door. Raven shook Summer and she stopped laughing and they got the bodies together. It took 2 people to lift Jack and Michael cause in Earth Aura and Glyphs don't work.

"That's all of them Ray, what now?" Summer looked to winter and raven for an answer.

"Throw em` into the portal and we'll go our separate ways." So they chucked them into the portal and walked in one after another.

* * *

Summer looked to her friends and the bodies and was pretty proud of her team's work.

"So you guys wanna go to my place for drinks and some games?" Summer started.

"Sure"

"I have nothing better to do... Why not?"

And then they left.


	2. Chapter 2: We homeless my dudes!

**(A/N:) It's here already! Welcome back for another amazing part of AH-ventures In Remnant!**

"Urgghh…" There was a unanimous moan from the crowd of bodies that is AH.

"Who..w-w-What **G-G-GAVIN GET YOUR DICK OUT OF MY FACE!** " Michael Just straight up screeched, he thrashed about violently. And by "Violently" i mean he moved slightly cause _Even_ with his yelling Jack did not get off of Gavin who was smashing his dick into Gavin's face. By being on top of them both, then Gavin regained consciousness and only heard the "Dick out of my face" and began to thrash about wildly as well.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. (Or Jacks back in this case.) He woke up to Gavin attempting to move almost _every_ part of his body at once and rolled over onto Lindsay face _Somehow_ landing in her breasts.

"Uhhhh... **JACK GET YOUR FACE OUT OF MY BOOBS**!" Lindsay half said/half laughed out and Jack sat back up only to miss Gavin in the pile of bodies, as he had just rolled out of the way and try and impale himself through the back of his head on Michaels _nose. (_ _ **Ouch…..)**_ " **Ouch Jack what the fuck! You fell into my nose!"** And that slam pressed michael Further into the back of Geoff's head, and that pushed _his_ head into Rays nuts. Instantly the yelling from Michael got Jack of his head, but Geoff's head landing into rays nuts made him make his hand go ramrod attempting to cover his nuts but Geoff's head was in the way. So his hands subconsciously Groped Geoff's face and smashed everything around and kept his head on his balls.

"AWWWWHHHH!" Ray groaned loudly and slapped his hands up all over Geoff's face.

"Millie i'm up! I'm up!" Geoff complained as he _Instantly_ stood up, tripped when trying to walk and kissed the concret his back left shoe kicking Ray in the middle/side of his right leg. That knocked ray onto his side rolling onto Jeremy, and causing him to rapidly sit up as well.

After the Rolling, hitting and slamming had stopped, Team AH stood around in a circle in the middle of the road in vale. They were _Completely Bottom Befuddled._ Then Ryan could no longer stand in speechlessness and spoke up.

"So… we are in Remnant, can we get off the _middle of the street!"_ Ryan yelled to no one in particular. And everyone moved off the street.

"Alright now why the fuck are we here." Ryan now finished.

They all were sitting at a table, outside a ice cream shop named " _Tukson jrs, Ice cream Parlor."_ Only Jeremy got a cone cause the faunus at the counter thought he was a dwarf and felt bad for his stature, so he gave him a free Neapolitan double-scoop.

"I don't fucking know? Why are you asking me?" Geoff said while rubbing his face.

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU! I was asking everyone at this table!" Ryan said, exasperated. Then michael saw a _'FOR SALE, CONTACT LISA LAVENDER AT 742-584-2981 FOR INFO._ ' Sign and his inner homeowner kicked in as he stared intently.

"Michael, you looking at something?" Jeremy spoke, looking at Lindsay for some type of answer. ( **SPOILER: There was none.)**

Michael just waved his hand dismissively at everyone.

* * *

Then Michael got up, walked across the street to the sign and stared at the house and pulled out his phone. It didn't work obviously, (but did Michael know that? No you sillywilly!) So he just chucked it over the house. And then there was "Ouch!" and then a "What the fuck sky! Were having a date over here!" Both voices were female. Michael tensed up and so did everyone else at the table, but then they relaxed and so did he. Conveniently, there was an electronic store named " _Schnee Tech INC._ "

He waved for everyone to follow and they did, collectively they walked into the store and everyone turned and looked at them. There clothes were ragged cause the manhandling Raven, Summer, Winter gave them and also cause they just tripped and rolled all over each other and the ground. A Human and Faunus combo walked over to them and asked.

"How are you doing today! I'm Lec Sep and this is Lye Rhythm and we are going to help you today" They were both female at about 5'7 and both wore simple walmart-looking outfits. There hair colors were Black fade to red and Red fade to black. There faces and body language was clearly unconformable, ( **Must be Geoff's tats and Jeremy's height…** ) Yet again, michael broke the _Awkward_ silence.

"Yeah, um, Hey we need a couple phones here cause we from a foreign country. And uhh… do you take our currency USD?" Michael spoke.

"Y-Yeah we do!Right Lye?" Lec asked worriedly.

"L-l-lec...i'm scared…(Lec whispers in Lyes ears)Oh right! We do take that currency!" Michael just pretended he didn't hear her 'i'm scared comment' and continued standing there. So did the rest of AH.

"S-scrolls are what we call phones here, do you want 7 of those?" Lec asked defensively.

"Yes please." Michael answered calmly.

"Well then f-follow me to the ba-back." She said quickly while stumbling over her words.

While AH followed her to the back she kept checking behind her and looking over he shoulder defensively. When they got behind the counter and into the storage room Ryan scanned the room for cameras and surpringly found none. That prompted him to whisper to Michael that we could take her out and get some money and scrolls. Lec saw this and just continued looking worried as Ryan got AH to huddle and conspire.

" _Michael, Geoff. I think this table over there has cash in it."_

" _How are we going to steal it?" Geoff Whispered_

" _I guess we could just kill her, How hard could it be?" Michael questioned quietly._

" _Looks pretty easy. Gavin go for the legs, I'll go for the throat, Geoff go for the arms and Michael, Lindsay And Jeremy Tear her clothes off. We need to make a hostage out of her. Ray and Jack, go pick up the case and find some weapons to hold up the store with." Ryan quietly commanded AH._

Everyone was ok with what Ryan said but when he said tear her clothes off made some heads turn. They broke up and began to slowly move to circle Around her as she had her back turned and was looking for some scrolls.

She stopped hearing their footsteps and looked behind herself.

She screamed, or tried to. Gavin grabbed her legs and Fell over himself. ( _Somehow….)_ Ryan tried to grab her throat but only grabbed nothing, Michael actually was able to grab her shirt and _Threw_ her face first into the wall. That stopped for screaming enough for Ryan to stuff a ball gag into her mouth. ( **Don't ask me why he has it. I don't know either.)** With her screams muffled Michael, Lindsay and Jeremy went to work on her clothes.

But something was wrong.

Her shirt just _Would Not_ come off her body and Jeremy was pulling with all his might, and neither would her blue and white striped panties. Then she started to glow and AH began to look worried. But they did not falter, for they had a job to do. So they only pulled and yelled louder. Thankfully the storage room was sound proofed so outside all the screams sounded like _nothing_. She was crying now as Ryan and Michael just started punching her side and stomach, every slam resulting in a cry and a burst of more tears. And unfortunately her white glow kept getting bigger and soon it encompassed her entire body in a tight but white glow.

Then it _Fucking Exploded._

Oh boy was it _Spectacular._ Somehow her ball fell out of place and off her mouth and then with a bellowing screech, the wispy glow covering her body exploded. Her Aura shot AH all around the room. It broke the door open and the civilians on the outside screamed and ran away. There was now a gaping hole the back door should be. There was a fire and the alarm was going off. When she got up and they got up. She was still glowing now less than before but her cuts and bruises had all disappeared. This scared the Ryan.

"What the fuck!? Is she Jesus incarnate?!" Ryan screamed.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW RYAN!" Geoff replied, also screaming.

"Prepare to fight, i will give you 3 seconds to prepare." Was all she said before she took a fighting stance. AH somehow no longer looked worried and stood together and prepare to fight at once.

 **(I guess you could say AH was filled with Determination. Durhrhrhrhr.)**

"We're ready to go." Michael said looking at his teammates for confirmation." They nodded and he was only more reassured they would win. I mean it couldn't be that hard could it?

 **MY GOD THEY WERE SO WRONG.**

 **Shoutout to RT for making this fight scene right here.**

 **( /watch?v=Ke9wtbzGjCI)**

 **Helped me plan this fight out.**

* * *

Ryan, Michael and Geoff went at her all at the same time, with Lindsay and Jeremy circling around her back. They got _Annihilated._ Ryan threw a running punch but she stopped it with her palm and then before he could react, she grabbed it and threw _HIM._ Somehow he got back Michael and Geoff were not fazed by that, (apparently?) and both threw punches. One at her left side and one at her right. She backed out of the way and smashed their heads together. They slid to the ground, but Michael still had more fight in him and got back up.

Only to be Uppercutted and Left hooked. Sending him _Across the fucking room,_ he _Slammed_ into some boxes and that caused the storage tower next to him to rumble and have some bowling balls fall out and onto his nuts. "FUCK!" He yelled. And soon fell unconscious. Lindsay, Jeremy and Ryan grouped up and ran into the fray screaming and swinging. The screaming caused her cover her ears and was able to land a punch in her skull and Lindsay with a kick to her legs. As she was falling she locked her legs around Lindsays and forced her to the ground and that was all Lindsay could take. ( _I'm not sexist, i just don't think Lindsay would do much in a fight. Despite her bullying of other kids when she was in school.)_

Placing all her weight on her legs and pushing herself back up, She fired another aura blast, pushing Jeremy and Ryan away and on their asses. They got back up but it was not quick enough help them. Cause suddenly she was right over jeremy and kicked him right in his stomach. Using all of her aura that kick _Immediately_ KOed him and all that was left was Ryan.

"Let's fucking do this." Ryan said, staring her directly in the eyes.

"Time to die." She replied. Staring directly back into his.

"HIIIIAHHHHH!" Ryan yelled and came at her.

She dodged out of the way and picked him up and suplexed him. It knocked the air out of his lungs as she began to choke him out. He kept punching her in the face as he slowly lost consciousness. For some reason he had a raging erection when he was being asphyxiated,

"Fucking DIE Already!" She yelled at his face.

"Fuck…..AuHHHH…. yOu." He tried to say.

Then it was over for Ryan, he had began to finally lose consciousness and his punches came is lower frequency and had less power behind them and his last punch was a slow slide across her face. She got up off him and kicked his side but only managed to hit his throbbing erection. Still got him on his side though.

 _-Meanwhile with Ray and Jack-_

"What the fuck was the boom noise?" Ray said quietly.

"I think it was that girl they were beating" Jack replied, scared out of his mind.

"Whatever lets keep looking." Ray commanded to Jack who quickly kept to his side.

"Why do i get the toothbrush and you get the pan!" Ray said to jack quietly raising his voice.

"Cause i'm bigger than you." Jack said back. Still scared.

"Fair po-oh god." Ray slowly poked jack and pointed to in front of them.

There she was the girl that exploded. But she was only in a bra and panties. So Ray was kind of blushing and sweating in fear. Jack looked like he was having a heart attack and then they both looked at each other deeply.

" _Ready to die my friend?" Ray whispered to jack._

" _See you on the other side, dillhole." He whispered back tears in his eyes._

And they ran at her together. Ray tried to shove the toothbrush in her vag, but was stopped by a kick and a downward punch into the ground. Jack went for her face but missed 3 times. And she kicked him in the balls and took the toothbrush and shoved it into his mouth and screamed at him to "Suck it Bitch!" he sucked and then she punched him in the side of the head. him.

It was over. They were all down for the count and then she decided to use her semblance: Body elevation. Or the ability to move bodies at will. The problem being they had to be unconscious, or it would not work. She summoned her staff and twirled it in her hands the bodies went up, and into a free house. It was her old house that she was giving away. And since they had fought her on a good day she would sign it over to them permanently. They need it better than she does.

"I guess i could just pin this explosion on some faunas. Yeah i think i'll do just that." So she pointed at some shady looking faunus and the cops came and took them away.

And that was it.

 **(A/N:) That was something. This fiction was double the size of last time! How about that huh? Anyway did any of you 4 following my story see R** **ay Narvaez Jrs 4/20 stream? Leave a review if you did! But leave another one about this story tho, it helps me get better and i like the attention.  
**


	3. We Heistin!

"Why do we keep getting kicked into a pile of bodies?" Michael groaned.

"I don't know…. Where are we?" Gavin mumbled.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just try to get off each other **THE RIGHT WAY** this time. Ryan yelled, cause he was on top of the bodies.

Slowly, but _way_ better this time AH got up off eachother's bodies. Gavin still fell and ate shit. But he was _only_ one to do so thus far.

"Now that that's settled. Where are we?" Geoff asked.

"In a house you fuckin idiot." Gavin hissed.

The rest of AH "Oooohhh" at Gavins sick burn.

"Alright, _who's_ house is it." Geoff replied.

"How the hell would any of us know?" Michael added.

Then the doorbell rang, and team AH suddenly had to come up with a plan. To fight or not to fight was the question. The unanimous choice was Don't fight. On the count of their _horrid_ loss the first time. Jeremy being the smallest and least dangerous was sent to the door, to answer the possible owner of this house.

Surprisingly, it was not the owner.

It was the girl that beat them into a pulp.

"OHH! PLEASE NO MORE BEATING." Jeremy yelled and _curled_ into a ball and then AH who were hiding behind some walls, couches and spare boxes all winced at the person who was at the door.

She was not here to fight, in fact. She came to hand them their separate but similar keys to the house. For the house she moved there comatose bodies into was just signed off to them. But the problem was that she had _no_ idea how to convey that to them while they were currently wincing violently.

So she yelled. And they only got tighter looking in there curled up bodies, so she started to walk around and continued to yell and some members of AH started to whimper/almost cry. She finally could not hold it in any longer and keeled over laughing, for about 3 minutes she laughed. And thankfully AH finally realized she was not there to hurt them _(Nyet.)._ Lindsay was the first speak up, stuttering all the while.

"H-he-Hello?" Lindsay called out to the girl chuckling with tears in her eyes. She gave it a couple minutes and she _finally_ stopped laughing and sat criss-cross.

"I'm not here to hurt you guys! But i do have something for you to give everyone else, Jeremy."

She turned to him and placed a set of keys along with 4 scrolls. There was one key for each member of AH, Jeremy was trying to hide the stars in his eyes.

"Since you guys helped me remember what i was destined for i am thanking you by giving you this house, its fully paid off and the scrolls are loaded with 40-60 Len each."

Now the rest of AH was smiling with the force of a 1,000 suns. But Michael had probably just creamed his pants. Being a homeowner was his dream, but getting to live with AH and fuck with Gavin _every_ day is also a dream come true. They hugged and said their goodbyes. Got some food for the house and went to sleep for the night.

" **TIME FOR BREAKFAST YOU FUCKS!"** Michael yelled.

" **PISS OFF!"** Gavin replied.

" **I AM MONSTERTRUCK!"** Jeremy blurted out, he was still mid-dream.

Eventually, they "Got up" out of bed. I use quotation marks there cause i don't know if you really could call Michael taking some pans and smacking them in the bedrooms. He only stopped when he walked next to Lindsay's bed and smacked the pans and she _Slugged_ him right in the jaw. He hit the deck with a heavy thud, and she opened her eyes to a writhing Michael. Pans. and Gavin and Ray slackjawed.

"SHOULDN'T HAVE SCARED ME BABE!" She yelled in remorse.

A groan was her only response.

After that. Breakfast was usual, Jack ate like a pig, and so did Jeremy and Lindsay. Geoff and Gavin (Regrettably) Helped Michael with the dishes and cleaning the table. Once that was all said and done they got down to business. Today's Jack's heist. On the count of the "Heist wheel" said so.

He had picked up a suitcase and filled it with images and facts about the place we were going to rob. It was a simple little Bank filled with at least 560,000 Lien.

There were 12 security cameras, 4 on the outside, another 4 on the inside and 4 on the safe. 6 Guards were afoot. 1 outside, 4 in front of the safe and 1 more on the lobby. The teams were set up like this:

"Michael and Ray will be Crowd control. Michael, before Ray joins you he will be perched on the roof a neighboring building. He will shoot the circuit box controlling the cameras." Jack commanded.

Michael and Ray whooped.

"Lindsay and I will be taking out the police when they show up." Jack said.

"Ahhh yeaahhh…" Lindsay said in her Ruby voice.

"Gavin and Jeremy will be bringing the money out of the safe in bags, and Geoff will be our getaway driver. He's gonna be driving a Kuruma that will be armored."

"They have those in Remnant?" Ray asked.

"No actually, but it looks similar. So let's just call it the Kuruma from GTA." Jack replied.

"Fair point." Gavin added.

"And that's it. Any questions?" Jack finished.

"Nope." Geoff said.

"Alright then 1..2..3" Jack counted down.

" **LLLEEEEETTSSSS HEIST!"** Ray shouted above all, but everyone's voices also joined in.

They were outside the building and waited at the crosswalk but Gavin didn't. He walked across the street holding a convo with Jeremy as if he walking with him.

He got ran over.

" **HOLY SHITTT GAV!"** Michael and Jeremy yelled

" **OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"** Lindsay repeated.

" **WHAT THE FUCK!?"** Ryan screeched.

The rest were _Speechless_. Cause he was not run over. A strange girl had stopped the truck right has he was going to be skewered across the street. He didn't know what to say but keep his mouth agape. Then the girl turned to him and yelled for him to move, so he did.

"T-T-thanks? I guess?" Gavin managed to stutter out.

"No problem my friend!" The girl enthusiastically replied.

And then she left.

It was time to heist.

They were all in position, Michael was waiting in the Black van in the parking lot, Ray was aimed on the circuit box leading to the cameras, Jack and Lindsay were suiting up in the bathroom and knocking out anyone who comes into the bathroom. Gavin was sitting in a chair waiting to get the signal wearing a black suit playing a 3DS.

As for what the single was, that was a question for another day.

" _ **((BIRD NOISES AND GAVIN'S GUNFIRE.))"**_

"I guess that's the signal! GO GO GO!" Ray commanded.

Ray shot the circuit board disabling the cameras, Michael ran in using some sort of speed boost, and punched the guard, killing him. Next he ran inside and shot both the the guards moving to shoot Jack and Lindsay, using both his side holster pistols, ending their lives instantly. And Jack ran into the camera center and shot the guard directly in the head, killing him as well.

"Now Listen up here people, we don't want to kill anyone in here. But don't make us have to end some of your lives." Ryan spoke loudly.

"W-what he said!" Lindsay backed up.

One man moved to grab his concealed carry but was quickly put down by Michael's shotgun. Lindsay was slightly appalled by Michaels display of disregard for others lives, but did not show it for she had to be tough, or else this team will fall.

"Lindsay, Jack. Go start the drill into the safe. The rest of us will stay here." Michael barked.

"B-but that's not the plan we had." Jack and Jeremy questioned.

"We're spicing it up here! NOW MOVE!" Michael finished.

Meanwhile, Ray was running to the car where geoff was sitting and warming the car.

"Oh shit did the heist start?!" Geoff frantically moved, looking at the quickness of his mexican amigo.

"Yup. I'll be driving and you are going to shoot out the windows." Ray hastily answered his boss.

"Alright alright alright." Geoff said, then chuckled.

Ray chuckled as they got and car and drove off.

Michael took a sit down on a chair never letting go of his assault rifle. And Found a book on Aura Unlocking and shoved it into his pocket.

Then the cops had _Actually_ been called.


End file.
